


The Royal Café

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Merlin (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur gives advise, Arthur really loves Merlin, Jackanna cuz there are not enugh, Merthur is the best, Multi, This is shitty I'm sorry, merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Anna Arendelle and Jack Overland met at a quaint coffee shop called The Royal Café, that's where Anna works, she owns the place.  Until a business man by the name of Arthur Pendragon comes in with some bad news.  Jack wants to help Anna save her little shop.





	The Royal Café

Anna Arendelle and Jack Overland met at a quaint coffee shop called The Royal Café that was one of those brick corner shops, stuck between a beauty salon on the left and a dress boutique on the right. Not many people came in, except those who passed by on their way to or from work that would stop and relax in the always warm, friendly atmosphere and listen to the soft French melodies flowing through the speakers. The walls were a light, cream color that made everything seem open and approachable; in addition, scattered around the room were small, white, round tables accompanied by white chairs containing a Celtic knot design forming the rounded backs.

Anna always loved going to cafés for as long as she could remember; therefore, after her college graduation, she opened up her own, which she ran with her close friends and roommates, Rapunzel and Merida. 

Jack was never the coffee type, but when he saw the shop in the corner, after coming back from meeting a friend, he felt an urge to stop by. He strolled through the door, greeted by the small jingle of the bell as he took in different smells of coffee and pastries. Since there was no line, he stepped straight up to the counter smiling at the pretty strawberry blond.

“Hey,” he didn’t know what to do, so he scratched the back of his neck and ran a hand through his snowy white hair.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” she asked in a chipper voice, her smile wide and bright.

He couldn’t help but feel more relaxed, “What do you suggest?”

Anna was taken back a little; no one had asked her that before. “Um, well the hot chocolate is really good…it’s actually my own recipe,” she smiled, a little more confident now.

“Sounds great to me! I’ll take a medium of your famous hot chocolate please,” he grinned.

She giggled, “It’s not really famous, but coming right up. Name please?” she asked as she grabbed the medium sized cup. 

“Jack,” he answered, and Anna nodded with a smile as she began making the hot chocolate mix.

Jack observed as she made it, almost getting lost in the way her hands moved gracefully as she stirred and shook all the ingredients together. She poured the finished drink quickly, yet smoothly, with no drips, into the cup and snapped a lid on; the chorus of clicks letting her know it was secured before handing it off to him, her bright smile still in place. 

He smiled back, “Thank you, Anna.” 

Her eyes widened a bit, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

He chuckled while pointing to the top right side of his chest, just under his collarbone, “Name tag,” he stated simply with a smirk.

She blushed and giggled nervously, “Oh, right. Sorry.”

He laughed a little, “It’s fine. See you around,” he waved as he left.

Anna waved back, smile still on her lips with a blush dusting her ivory cheeks, “Yeah, ok. See you later.”

Rapunzel and Merida rushed up to either side of her, giggling into their hands as they obviously saw the whole thing play out before them. Anna groaned at her two friends; unfortunately, that just made them laugh harder. 

She buried her face in her hands, “Come on, guys! Quit it.”

Rapunzel smiled, a little bit of pity showing in her eyes, “You don’t need to beat yourself up so much. I think he likes you back.”

“Yeah! He wouldn’t quit staring at you when you were working,” Merida chirped in, amusement gleaming in her eyes more than anything, and poor Anna knew she was in world of teasing when the three of them got home.

“What makes you think I like him anyway?” 

She didn’t get an answer; instead, Merida shook her long, fiery red curls hitting her cheeks, and Rapunzel smiled that all knowing smile, her green eyes shining with amusement and pity. Anna sighed wanting to go home, but knowing she wouldn’t be able to escape her roommates and best friends. As the girls continued to work, Anna wondered if she would ever see Jack again; maybe her crazy friends knew she had a crush on him before she even realized it herself.

Her friends were right and Anna did see Jack again. During the next few months, he couldn’t stay away and would visit in the mornings before work and spend most of his afternoon lunch breaks at her shop. A couple of his friends, Flynn and Hiccup, wanted to know about this girl who so obviously caught his eye; so he took them there one day.   
However, it wasn’t the best of days for the little café.

When the boys first walk in Anna doesn’t notice, too busy talking to a tall blond man in a suit holding a briefcase. Jack got a little jealous at first, since businessmen were very smooth talkers after all. Then he saw the stressed look on her face, the sorry look on the man, the wedding ring on his finger, and concluded that the man was bringing bad news and not trying to pick up on Anna. He could hear a bit of the conversation.

“I’m sorry Miss if it were up to me this wouldn’t be happening, but my boss only looks at the numbers and if they aren’t to his liking, well....”

Anna gave a heavy sigh, “I know, I know, they get closed. We still get a lot of business though! The people like it here.”

“I know, and it saddens me greatly to be the one to tell you this. You’ve worked hard for this shop and it’s beautiful, but it’s not up to me.”

“You’re his son! Can’t you change his mind? Try talking with him?”

The man shook his head, face grave, “I tried, but he’s too stubborn to reason with. It’s not easy to have your father as your boss, especially if he’s Uther Pendragon.”

It was meant to lighten the mood, everyone knew how hard Uther was, it worked and Anna smiled a little.

“Thank you for trying to help, Mr. Pendragon.”

“Call me Arthur, and your welcome. I just wish I could have helped more.”

“It’s alright. How about I give you your favorite, and I’ll make your husband’s favorite too; on the house.”

He smiled, “If it’s not too much trouble.” 

She shook her head with a small smile, “No trouble at all, you helped me start this business so it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, I’m sure Merlin will appreciate it too.”

There was silence as Anna created the two tall drinks; finished, she handed them off with a smile and a, “Have a great day,” and “Tell Merlin I say hi.” The man, Arthur, nodded with a smile, saying something as he left about if there was anything he could do to help to let him know. 

That’s when Jack stepped up to the counter, “What’s wrong? Who was that?”

Anna gave a sad smile, “That was Arthur Pendragon. He helped me start this café, but not enough money is coming in so Pen Corporation, well…his father, is going to shut it down!”

His eyes widened, “That’s crazy, they can’t do that!”

She sighed but gently said, “Jack, they own it.”

He shook his head, “Is there a way to save it?”

“Not unless I can raise 1,000 dollars by the end of the year, and it’s already the middle of March.”

“Then I’ll help, my friends too,” he pointed in back of him. “We’ll get the cash together, don’t worry.”

Her smile brightened a little, “Thanks Jack.”

Thus began the small fund raising campaigns. Loyal customers did what they could to help too, they tipped a little more, helped with whatever new campaign idea started, and even started their own. Kids also wanted to help by having little lemonade stands and car washes. It seemed the whole town wanted to help save the little corner café. Jack even saw Arthur and his husband Merlin, he assumed, helping out and guessed Arthur really did mean it when he said he wanted to help Anna. Everything was flowing so smoothly that Anna couldn’t stop smiling; it was perfect, and she was sure they would get enough money in time.  
Nevertheless, when December rolled around, Anna started to get a little nervous. She hadn’t even looked at the money yet, but Rapunzel told her she’d never seen so much in her life! So that must be good, right? 

“You ok, Anna?” Jack asked, laying his hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her.

“We have to count the money now; if we didn’t reach our goal, Jack, I don’t know what I’ll do,” she choked on the last words, her gaze fixed on the metal box on the table as tears pricked her eyes.

“We’ll all be here, Anna. Don’t worry. I have a feeling we made it,” Rapunzel smiled encouragingly.

Anna looked into the faces of all her friends, nodded, and after taking a deep breath, she counted the money. She couldn’t help but squeal at the end.  
“…nine hundred and ninety-nine, one thousand! We did it!” she threw her arms around Jack and kissed his cheek, which made his pale face go red. “Thank you Jack, and thank you, everybody.”

“This is amazing!” Arthur said, truly amazed and overjoyed.

“We get to keep the shop!” Merida jumped up and down and hugged Rapunzel.

“I knew it!” she said as she hugged her friend back.

“We should celebrate!” Hiccup cheered.

“Drinks are on me!” Flynn shouted, giving Hiccup a high five.

“We should have a cake!” Merlin suggested, smile wide.

“Merlin you don’t need an excuse to have cake. We still have some at home,” Arthur groaned.

“Don’t act like you don’t want some either.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Anna giggled as her friends talked about throwing a party, already planning where it was going to be and what kind of food they were going to have. She sighed contently and looked over at Jack who was watching the group of new friends look like they’ve known each other for years.

“Thank you, Jack,” it was only loud enough for him to hear.

He turned to face her, “For what?”

“For being there and helping me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you and your ideas.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad it worked out. Now I can get more of that hot chocolate, I refuse to drink any other kind now.”

Anna laughed, sounding like the sweetest summer song he’d ever heard as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was getting tired, finally feeling the drain of working overtime and the stress of making the cut to keep the shop. Jack put his arm around her and let her rest. Tomorrow, he determined smiling down at her sleeping form, he’ll ask her out, but tonight he’ll enjoy this small moment listening to their friends laugh and talk in the background about party decorations. Merlin apparently liked streamers since he was talking about putting them everywhere and Jack believes Arthur has a headache, judging by all the groaning, either that or it was because his husband was going to cover their home in streamers and it was going to be hell to clean up. Jack chuckled at them and turned to see Hiccup and Flynn talking with Merida and Rapunzel, he had feeling they would get together one day too. 

\---------

The next day came around and it was time to set up for the party, Jack swears he’s never seen a bigger house in his life once the four friends drove up to Arthur and Merlin’s place. Speaking of, the raven haired man came out to greet his new friends,

“You guys are here! Arthur is blowing up balloons right now, but come on in. You can help us decorate,” he smiled, he was always so happy, no one really knew why but everyone could tell it was because of Arthur.

Everyone followed him inside where they were told to put up decorations wherever it looked good, of course they had streamers in all colors so the girls worked on those while Hiccup set up a few extra tables to put snacks and drinks on. Flynn and Jack helped Arthur with the balloons as Merlin made some dips and ordered a couple pizzas. There weren’t a lot of people coming, just them, Anna’s family and a few close friends of the Pendragons.   
Jack was sitting next to Arthur who was tying up one of the balloons, he figured since the blond man was married he could help him with the whole dating thing,

“Hey, Arthur?” he asked tying his own balloon.

“Yeah?” he raised an eyebrow, not look up from tying another balloon.

“I was wondering if you could help me ask out Anna. How did you do ask Merlin?”

He smiled, recalling the memories “To be honest I was a jerk to Merlin for a while.”

“Since we first met actually; and you never stopped, you Clotpole!”

“Shut up Merlin! And that’s still a made up word,” he grumbled the second part lowly. “Anyway, asking Merlin out was the scariest thing I ever did, but it was also the smartest. There’s no advice I can give you, Jack, except to just do it, because if you don’t you’ll lose your chance and that will be the thing you regret the most.” He almost Merlin, all those years ago, but he was given a second chance and he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass it up.

Jack mulled over those words, Arthur was right, if he waited too long he could lose Anna to another guy. Who was he kidding? Anna was beautiful and any guy would be a fool to pass her, and Jack was not going to be a fool. He nodded and smiled at Arthur, “I’ll do it tonight,” determination set in his voice.

\---------

The first people to arrive was Morgana and Gwen, 

“Gana! Gwen! You guys made it,” he gave them both hugs, “Where are the others?”

“Morgana picked me up since Lance got home late, he’ll be picking up the others on his way.” Gwen said with a smile.

“Morgana, it’s so good to see you. You’ve still changed.” Arthur smiled stepping up to his sister.

“Good to see you too, dear brother. You still haven’t.” She smiled at him.

He laughed and gave her a hug, then turned to hug Gwen as well. Soon the pizza arrived and Merlin got out plates just as everyone else arrived. Pizza and drinks were passed around and conversation exchanged, Flynn and Gwaine got along, as did Percival and Hiccup. Jack later discovered Gwaine and Percy were dating and Morgana was married to Leon, Gwen and Lance was married as well and Elyan was dating Elena. Jack had to admit everyone was perfect for each other and he was happy for them. He even saw Flynn pull some of his famous moves on Rapunzel and Hiccup try to win Merida over with his charm, both girls were giggling and laughing but didn’t seem to mind it. Jack chuckled and wished his friends luck as went to go find Anna, who was on the balcony looking over the city. She looked so beautiful and at peace, he almost didn’t want to disturb her, but he had to. He took a deep breath before opening and closing the sliding glass door.

“Hey.” He said softly as he went to stand beside her, looking up at the full moon.

“Hey.” She replied just as soft, still looking at the glittering lights their home made.

“Anna I- I wanted to ask you something.” He said turning to face her.

“What’s up?” She asked, looking over at him as well.

“Do you- I was wondering- well; do you wanna go out sometime? On a date?” He felt nervous and hopeless; he was never at a loss for words.  
Anna couldn’t the smile on her face from showing, she was just so happy! “Of course! I would love too!” 

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, Jack smiled and laughed,

“Really?”

“Really.”

Jack leaned his four head against Anna’s as they both smiled,

“Tomorrow sound good?”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”

He leaned down to kiss her, and felt so happy when he felt her kiss back. Back inside everyone was happy the two finally got together.

“Looks like you can give good advice.”

“Shut up Merlin” Arthur leaned down to his husband who happily kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I post more on my Wattpad if you wanna check out my other stuff! https://www.wattpad.com/user/_going_mad


End file.
